Deadly Games
by The BadAss Writer
Summary: It began with letters and numbers appearing above people's heads, it went on with apparently the majority of the world wanting to kill me and I won't be surprised if it ended with some conspiracy level bullshit at this rate. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am The Gamer. It is more impressive than it sounds, believe me.
1. It's A Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor The Gamer Manwha. I do, however, own every original concept that I use in this piece of fiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um, Jiji?"

The old leader of the village looked up from his paperwork and regarded me inquisitively. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

I shifted slightly before responding his question with one of my own. "What does a ninja need to be the best?" I asked him simply and directly, like I always did.

The old man raised an eyebrow in my direction before letting his pen rest on top of the papers he needed to sign. He looked at me for a few seconds before he leaned back on his admittedly comfy chair. "I don't think I understand your question, Naruto-kun. To be a good, or the best, ninja there are a lot of things, depending on the aspect of being a ninja that you are talking about, that you need."

I looked down at my feet for a second before looking back up to meet his eyes. "I mean does he need to be physically strong? Or does he need to be able to keep fighting for a long time? Or does he need good reflexes and speed? Or does he have to be really smart? Or wise? Or is it all about luck?"

The old man's eyes focused on me before he chuckled briefly. "I admit that your question caught me off guard, Naruto-kun. But thankfully I have an answer for you." He paused for a moment to apparently arrange his thoughts before nodding to himself. "To be honest a ninja needs everything that you just listed if he or she wants to be good, or the best. You can say that everything complements each other."

I frowned. "How so?"

The old man hummed in thought before responding. "Let's say that you are the strongest person in the world physically. But you aren't quite smart and much less wise. Do you really think you'll be able to use all the strength to its outmost potential? And what about if you weren't fast? You wouldn't be able to hit anyone just slightly faster than you. The same happens if you are only smart and wise, because if you aren't physically strong and fast then your intelligence and wisdom will be better suited for areas other than direct combat."

"I see. What about luck?"

He chuckled. "Luck is not something that we can control but having good luck is also the mark of a long lived ninja, which is rare. Look at myself. I feel extremely lucky to be alive right now at the age I am. I nearly died countless time and most of them I survived because of sheer luck. But, luck is not something that you must rely on. You must train hard and hone your skills and mind. Rely on what you are sure on, not in something that births from what might happen."

I looked at him for a moment and then nodded, understanding. "I get it. But…" I paused for a moment and he gave me a curious look. "If you could technically control the growth rate of any of those characteristics, which one would you chose? To be strong? To be fast? To be smart? To be wise? Or to be lucky?"

The old man rubbed his goatee as he seemed to seriously ponder the question before he found an answer. "I would've say luck but that's… too random to rely on as I've told you. Ideally, strength of mind should become before strength of body because if you lack the resolve to do what is needed to be done then your body could be the strongest and most powerful weapon in the world but it would be useless on a shaking hand. With that said, I believe that I would become wise and smart, to know what to do with what I already know and to get more knowledge which I can use, and then fast and strong to make the most of what my mind is already capable off."

I nodded my head at him. "So I should train my mind first and then train my body when my mind is already strong enough?"

The old man shrugged his shoulders lightly. "You can do both at the same time. You want to know how? Do not waste your time. In the Academy you can hone both under the watchful eye of the Chunin instructors but you shouldn't limit yourself. Keep training and studying after the Academy hours. You have plenty of time you cannot waste. You are young Naruto-kun. You can become strong, fast and smart now but wisdom comes with age and believe me you don't want to experience the things I have through my life as you are now. To quote an old friend of mine 'The path to greatness is filled with steady baby steps until you realize that all this time you have been making giant strides'."

There was a refusal to his statement generating on my mind but it made sense to me so I just squashed it ruthlessly. The thing is that I couldn't make heads or tails of my current situation… which was not making any sense at all. I smiled at him in gratitude. "Thanks for answering my questions, Jiji. I promise that I will focus on being a great ninja you can be proud off once I graduate this year."

The old man chuckled in amusement but he reached forward to ruffle my spiky blonde hair. "For some reason I think you are going to make good on that promise. But remember my words Naruto-kun. You are young. That means that you have to have fun. Let the other stuff to us boring adults and old men and enjoy yourself while you can, because maybe you'll be the one getting back and ass pains for spending all the goddamn day sitting on a chair, no matter how comfortable said chair is. No off with you. I have to keep doing… this."

I nodded my head seriously at him and I almost smirked at his misfortune but I managed to reign myself in. "Will do. And thanks a lot! See ya later Jiji. I'll go train. Have a nice day." Believe me or not I was going to be really easy to have fun as I trained to become a great ninja constantly, as I promised I was going to do. Why, you ask? Well…

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Class: The Gamer  
Level: LV3  
HP: 300/300  
CP: 250/250  
STR: 10  
VIT: 10  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
LUK: 10  
POINTS: 10  
MONEY: 2000 Ryo**

Because my life became a game.

 **xXxXxXx**

Ignoring the scornful and sometimes downright hateful looks sent my way by everyone on the street I began to make my way towards the library. I could ignore those looks pretty easily now and it was thanks to this strange ability that had come literally out of nowhere. I had gone to sleep after a day full of pranks and getting away from Chunin chasing me down and the next day there was a blue box in front of me telling me that my HP and my CP were full.

Through the next few days I explored what I began to call the 'Gamer Ability'. Apparently my life had become a game and I could earn levels, and through them stats points to directly modify my stats, which I could also modify through special actions too. There were also quests that gave me both experience points and money as rewards for completing them and there was a system of skills that kept track of the stuff I knew how to do and how good I was at doing them. For example, I had even gotten a skill for looking at someone and now I could get their full names and a short description of them if I activated the skill which was called 'Observe'. It had its limits, obviously. There were people, like Jiji, who I couldn't even see their level meaning that they were so ridiculously strong that I couldn't comprehend.

There were two skills, however, one of which I suspected was the reason behind all this gamer thing. They were called 'Gamer's Mind' and 'Gamer's Body'. Gamer's Mind allowed me to keep calm in any situations and think things through while also giving me immunity to al mental status effects. The other one, 'Gamer's Body' gave me a body that allowed me to live as if I was video game character, giving me an HP and CP bars and the ability to recover one hundred percent of my health after sleeping. After some tests the only thing I needed to confirm was the supposed immunity to any type of mental attacks and after everything I have seen I could easily say that it was all legit.

I also had an 'Inventory' which was some kind of my own storage pocket dimension. I could store whatever I wanted with the only limit to stuff that I could carry on both of my arms. There were also perks and those apparently kept track of specific traits to my person which gave some kind of bonuses to my development. There was, however, one slight problem with that particular feature of this ability.

"Perks," I muttered under my breath as I turned on a corner and kept walking, still ignoring the looks of hatred. The only 'good' thing about them was that I had gotten a skill out of it. I could now detect the hate people had for me on a diameter of thirty meters. Which was neat.

 **?. ?. (+50 to MAX HP and +50 to MAX CP per Level)  
?. ?. (+50 to MAX HP and +50 to MAX CP per Level. 300% gain to Fuinjutsu Skill.)  
?. ?. (Physical stats grow twice as fast)**

I didn't have a goddamn idea on why I had those perks but something told me that it was tied to why the people of the village hated me because I also didn't have a clue on why they did. As far as I was concerned, since perks were traits specific to me and I didn't know what those traits were and the people of the village hated me for something I didn't know then it was fairly obvious that they were related.

And since I didn't like to be kept obviously in the dark and I was sick of being hated for no apparent reason I was going to find out what those traits were. According to Iruka-sensei, my Chunin Instructor at the Academy, unknowns are the worst thing for a ninja and I have a healthy dislike for unknowns ever since I realized I am hated for… something. It couldn't be the pranks. They were harmless and I always cleaned up, against my will, after myself. There was something else and I bet it was some conspiracy level bullshit. Lucky me.

It was ironic how my proprieties had changed in the past few days. There was nothing more that I wanted other than being Hokage so I could be recognized for the things I did and then my life turns into a game, giving me a skill that practically forces me to think about stuff and reach logical conclusions and now what I want to do is to find out why am I hated and get better living conditions. The second part was easy to figure out. I needed money and the best way to earn money was through missions that ninja performed. And the better ninja I became the better missions I would go and the better I would be paid. If I became the best ninja I would get the most difficult missions hence I would be the best paid. Simple logic.

The other one was not as easy but it was as, if not more so, important. I was sure it was tied to 'who' I was and where I came from which I had no idea how I came to live. I was sure I had a mother and a father but I have never met them. All my memories were about living on an orphanage until it was time for me to go to the Academy. When that time came around Jiji pulled me out of the orphanage and gave me my apartment and taught me the essential things I needed to do and to know to survive, along with giving me a monthly allowance to get by.

But I had a lead and it was probably the best lead I was going to get. My name. Not Naruto, which could mean fishcake or maelstrom –obviously I preferred the latter. No. It was my last name. Uzumaki. Whirlpool. And there was a spiral on the back of the standard flak jackets that Chunin and jonin used. It had to mean something. It couldn't possibly mean something random. There was a reason why I was given that last name.

And I was going to find out even if it was the last thing I did.

It didn't take me too much longer to reach the library and I slipped easily inside. A blue window appeared in front of me telling me that bloodlust was detected and I looked up to see the librarian looking at me with surprise, surprise, hateful eyes.

She scowled at me. "You are not allowed here, brat. Get out."

A few days ago I would've yelled, giving her an actual reason to kick me out but thanks to the mental skill I mentioned earlier, I kept my cool and met her eyes steadily. "This is the Public Library lady. Everyone is allowed here. Since I am not a shinobi yet there are some specific areas that are restricted to me and as long as I keep myself away from those and keep silent then there is no reason that I am not allowed here. Or should I fill a complaint to the Hokage?"

She scowled fiercely at me and it looked like she was about to kick me out anyways but she thought better of me because she huffed and walked away and I smiled slightly in triumph at the small victory and I stepped further into the library and I was struck speechless by the fact there were a number of glowing books and scrolls that people didn't seem to notice them. I approached one of them and picked it up only for a blue box to appear in front of me.

 **You obtained the skill book 'Chakra Control: Its Purpose and Importance'. Would you like to learn this skill?**

It took me almost ten seconds to read and then comprehend what I was seeing… and then it took me less than a fifth of that time to jab my finger into the 'Yes' option. My eyes widened in alarm, however, when the scroll glow brightly before it disappeared in particles of light resembling fireflies into me. Another second later and I got dinner plates for eyes as the knew knowledge settled in and with it a small but noticeable increase in power as another window popped up.

 **Chakra Control. Passive/Active. LV 1 [0.0%]. Chakra is the manifestation of a ninja's physical might gained through harsh training and his mental strength gained through experiences. Through centuries shinobi and kunoichi alike have devised methods to harness, mold and control this wonderful but terrifying energy. Cost depends on the chakra control exercise. Known methods of chakra molding: Twelve Zodiac Hand seals. Known chakra control exercises: Leaf Concentration (5 CP per minute per leaf), Tree Climbing (15 CP per minute) and Water Surface Walking (30 CP per minute).**

 **Passively increases maximum chakra capacity by 10%.**

 **Passively decreases CP usage of skills by 10%.**

 **Passively increases CP Regen by 10%.**

This changed everything. I could learn skills immediately from books by literally eating them without wasting time on the internationally hated learning process! And now I knew everything that had to do with basic theory on chakra, how to correctly perform the control exercises and how to go through the basic hand seals for jutsu in a not awkward manner which had been true to me in the past.

"What was that?"

"Shit."

I quickly scrambled away from the isle to evade the librarian who had obviously seen the light show absorbing the scroll on chakra control had caused. As my breathing slowed down I chastised myself for being so reckless in my excitement but this was a crucial learning experience for the future when I would undoubtedly come back here to eat more books but that was for later. Now I needed not to get caught.

I heard her hastened steps and I thanked whatever deity that watched over us all that she wasn't a shinobi as her intention were clear and I used my experience on pranking to move away from her limited perception without her noticing I was there. I could feel hear frustration on her walking as she moved away, apparently deciding that since noting seemed out of place she was probably imagining things, much to my relief as I let out short breath.

When I couldn't hear her another window popped out.

 **A new skill has been updated through a special act. By sneaking around someone successfully you have updated the skill 'Stealth''. Due to previous experience on 'Stealth' the skill will be displayed appropriately.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. LV 20 [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat for any shinobi and kunoichi worth their salt. If you can go through your enemies senses undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good.**

 **Passively increases perception of surroundings by 100%.**

 **When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by half.**

 **Critical Hit ratio is augmented by 275% when active.**

My eyes narrowed at the windows as this time I didn't feel a shift within myself but there was something that sort of clicked. I could now understand why I did what I did while sneaking around instead of just doing it because it worked. And thanks to this now I understood why I didn't have Skills on the others skills I knew I had. It was because I have not performed even one of them since whatever this was happened. It was like it needed a trigger to update it.

That was another thing I needed to do as soon as possible because I needed to see exactly where I stood and to what strengths I needed to play in order to cover any weakness I had. I wasn't delusional anymore. I knew that it was dangerous out there and that I was just a tadpole in an ocean at the moment. But the thing is that I wanted to be the most dangerous sea creature in said ocean and to do that I needed the most specific starting point I could get and this… ability could give me that and more.

Nodding my head resolutely at that I stood up and made my way to the history section of the library, resisting the urge to pick up more skills books to learn only thanks to the fact I knew I didn't need anything else at the moment. I had come here with the purpose of finding out what my last name meant and that was what I was going to do. Afterwards I could look into anything useful I could learn.

I finally reached the isle labelled 'U' and it only took me a few minutes to find something. Something that disappointed me. There was only one book about the Uzumaki and it was a thin, smallish one that I was sure didn't contain even the tip of the iceberg of what I hoped to find. I picked up the book, which was called _The Uzumaki Clan, The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools._ Said book was thinner than my finger and only contained a handful of pages. Sighing in defeat I opened the first page and began to read.

' _Living far into the ocean, in an large island surrounded by the most powerful whirlpools ever seen, the Uzumaki, with locks of blood red hair, despite being separated from the main land were self-sufficient and their own village and shinobi system, shared distant blood relation with the Senju clan. Through the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans, as with Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage and Mito Uzumaki, the Heir of the Throne of Swirls. Following the founding of Konoha, at the end of the Warring States Period, the Senju chose to symbolize their clans' friendship by adding the Uzumaki's emblem to Konoha's flak jackets. Konoha and the Uzumaki's own Uzushiogakure remained close allies over the following decades, with the Uzumaki providing fūinjutsu (among other things) to Konoha whenever there was a need. In time, the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple was even constructed on Konoha's outskirts._

 _The Uzumaki's skill with fūinjutsu earned them both respect and fear throughout the ninja world. At some point after Kushina Uzumaki, last officially confirmed pure Uzumaki before she died during the attack of the Kyubi twelve years ago, immigrated to Konoha, the villages Kumogakure and Iwagakure banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to be allowed to continue. The survivors of Uzushio's destruction went into hiding and spread throughout the world._

 _Not a lot is known about the Uzumaki Clan since they kept their secretes jealously guarded, only sharing with Konoha methods of resources production and sealing techniques, even when the heir of the clan at that moment was married to the leader of the village they refused to share their more obscure arts. It is known, however, that Uzumaki possessed a extremely strong life force and a stronger and dense chakra, the main example of this being Mito Uzumaki who lived into her early hundreds and it was a combination of a rare illness and the pain of losing most of her family through the wars the reason behind her demise and she still looked on her late thirties.'_

That was essentially everything written about the Uzumaki that the supposed book contained. The other pages gave other examples of the physical characteristics of the Uzumaki, most of which I apparently did not share other than the strong and abundant chakra, and maps that tried to pinpoint the exact location of the island that was home to the Uzumaki. It was frustrating and more than very suspicious.

Why the hell would there be so little information in the village's library on a clan that it fucking even paid homage in their military uniforms?

It didn't add up and I was sure there was some conspiracy tied to this. Sighing again I turned to the last page of the book and my eyes widened in interest as they caught sight of two pictures. The first one I recognized immediately because I have seen it a lot during History class in the Academy. It was Mito Uzumaki and I have to admit that she was very beautiful and I could even see the amount of intelligence she must have possessed through the photograph.

My eyes trailed to the other one and my breath caught in my throat at the grinning visage of another beautiful redhead next to the picture first picture. I caught her name beneath it, Kushina Uzumaki, but my focus was entirely on her face. Why you may ask? Because I realized that my face had the exam same shape as hers and that her smile was exactly like mine and that was no coincidence that much was obvious to me even with the poor knowledge (read nonexistent) on genetics I had.

' _This is my mother,_ ' I said to myself mentally as I took in every detail of her. From her lustrous look red locks of hair, to her roundish face, mischievous amethyst colored eyes and wide, excited grin as she waved at the camera happily. How I was so sure of this? Well…

 **A perk has been updated!**

 **Scion of the Whirlpool. The royal blood of the Uzumaki runs through your veins. They were known for their longevity and their natural talent for the sealing arts and naturally, you have inherited those traits. (+50 to MAX HP and +50 to MAX CP per Level. Fuinjutsu Skill grows three times as fast.)**

There were tears in my eyes and a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach as I stared between the picture of who I was sure was my mother and the window that pretty much told me I had come from somewhere instead of magically appearing from the air, which was what I used to think before. I was… happy. There wasn't another word I could use to describe how I felt right now even if the book had mentioned she had died. Looking at her picture I was sure she loved me because I couldn't picture her face as belonging to someone that could hate. I can easily picture her getting angry and the mental image brought a chuckle out of me.

With the happiness I was feeling also came a resolve to honor my late clan. I was angry at the villages responsible for destroying it but I couldn't bring myself to hate them because my now logical mind came to the conclusion that it would be a waste of my time and that it was during war time, a time when everything and anything could happen. There was nothing preventing me from harming a shinobi from those villages if I ever encountered them though.

Sniffing a little first and then rubbing the sleeve of my shirt over my eyes to dry them I closed the book gently after directing a fond look to the picture of my mother and put it in the place I had picked it up from the shelf and I walked away from the section and further into the library.

I will honor my clan.

And there was I skill book I needed to get started on that.

* * *

 **So... this happened. Got caught up reading The Games We Play and decided to try my hand at a serious fic for a change. I will deliver chapters between 4k and 6k for faster updates. Sorry for any inconvinience.**


	2. Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor The Gamer Manwha. I do, however, own every original concept that I use in this piece of fiction.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Calligraphy. Active. LV 3 [9.7%]. Calligraphy is a visual art related to writing. It is the design and execution of lettering with a broad tip instrument, brush, among other writing instruments. A contemporary calligraphic practice can be defined as the art of giving form to signs in an expressive, harmonious, and skillful manner.**

 **Increases writing speed by 10%.**

 **Increases writing fluency by 10%.**

There is something about the phrase 'Learn to walk before you learn to run' that annoys me so damned much that I wanted to punch the damned blue window staring back at me. Yesterday I had wanted a book on basic Fuinjutsu so I could learn the skill but lo and behold I needed to learn on how to write first before that. And if that wasn't enough I had to master the damned skill before I could learn Fuinjutsu proper.

And what annoyed me the most was the fact that it made sense. Even though I hadn't been able to learn the skill I had taken the book with me in a momentary moment of pettiness and anger and it was now resting in my inventory waiting to be consumed by me. I read about it at my crappy apartment for a few minutes before I practiced the Calligraphy skill and the little I read about was enough to clue me in the kind of precision needed to draw even the most simple of seals if I wanted to keep my fingers in my hand. According to the book fuinjutsu accidents tended to be of the explosive category.

Thankfully when I absorbed the Calligraphy book I got knowledge in all matters of writing and I knew every symbol that was used in the art but I wasn't, however, skilled at it. I could write them almost perfectly but it took me time. And time was not something you had when you were fighting. Most fights between ninjas never went over five minutes, the only supposed exception were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha who went at it for fucking twenty four hours before Hashirama managed to kill Madara. Anyways, since it took me almost two minutes to write a decent word I didn't want to think how much time it would take to draw a seal in the midst of battle.

Again. It made sense. And I was annoyed by it.

The practice of the skill, however, made for a good and productive way to pass the time when you couldn't be bothered to do anything else. Like right now. I was at the Academy, sitting in the back of the classroom with a unfurled scroll, a pot of ink and a brush writing the alphabet using the Calligraphy skill, watching it steadily increase in level as I waited for Iruka-sensei to arrive for today's lesson.

I had promised Jiji I was not going to waste my time again and I liked to think myself as someone that never went back on his word. As amusing as pranking was the only good thing that came out of it was the ridiculous level on Stealth that it gave me thanks to me using an orange jumpsuit of all of things and managing to sneak around ninja more experienced than me. I did pranks to earn recognition but now that didn't matter to me. I wanted to get strong and I only had a few months before graduation. I didn't have the luxury of time and much less of time to waste.

"Naruto… what are you doing?"

I looked up from my almost finished work and my eyes widened at the two boys standing in the middle of the classroom next to my row of seats looking at me as if I had green hair, pink skin and yellow eyes. One was a thin boy with a pineapple like hairstyle and the other one was a chubby boy with swirl tattoos on his cheeks and a scarf wrapped around his neck. My eyes had widened, however, because of the words above their heads.

 **Eating to get Stronger, Not Fatter  
LV 16  
Choji Akimichi**

 **I want to Sleep, Never Think  
LV 18  
Shikamaru Nara**

What in the world… I knew that I was the weakest in my class and I was prepared for it but I was that much weaker? It was a very… humbling experience to say at least. Choji and Shikamaru were right there with me in the category of worst students and Choji was already above level fifteen and Shikamaru was on his way to level twenty. But it didn't make any fucking sense! Choji as far as I knew only knew taijutsu and how to eat without ever feeling full and Shikamaru was only able to sleep during the day and night.

Unless the way my ability judged other people's levels was different than the way it did for me. Choji and Shikamaru belonged to two of the most prominent clans from Konoha and they were the heirs of their respective clans so they had to have some training. I was sure they knew techniques we their classmates didn't know about and they were keeping them a secret to be underestimated or something. That had to be it. Ha! You cannot fool me now! I am all knowing!

None of my thoughts showed in my face thanks to Gamer's Mind and I smiled at them in greeting. "What's up Shikamaru, Choji?" They didn't answer me and still looked from me towards the brush in my hand, the scroll and ink pot and finally back to me. My smile widened. "If you are wondering what am I doing then let me tell you: I am practicing calligraphy. Turns out I am from a recently extinct clan that was pretty good at fuinjutsu, you know, the art of sealing. Jiji told me last Friday and he's helping me with it. What you see now a weekend full of practicing with ink and brush. Pretty neat, huh?"

I rambled the best lie I could tell… which wasn't exactly a lie and more a modified truth. It was common knowledge that I was close to the Sandaime Hokage and that he was very fond of me so he teaching me something like this wouldn't be too farfetched. Choji seemed to accept my answer easily enough but I think it was because he wanted to go back to eating his chipsing but Shikamaru took another look at me and what I was doing before he frowned.

"And you managed to get this good in just three days? My mother does calligraphy as a hobby and she has been doing it for a long time and she is barely better than you for what I can see," he said and he turned curious eyes towards me.

Damn it! Had Shikamaru always been this smart? Did this have to do something with his title? I used observe on him and Choji and it only told me their max HP and CP, which by the way also didn't make any sense according to their levels with Shikamaru's being too small and Choji's being too big, so there was no explanation to this development. I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled sheepishly. "I asked Jiji the same thing when I managed to copy the first letter he showed me almost perfectly and he explained that it had to with my genes. I admit the explanation flew over my head but he compared it to bloodlines."

Shikamaru looked at me dubiously for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and I gave a mental sigh of relief. "Alright then. You just keep being your usual troublesome self," he said before walking away, Choji behind him still munching on his chips.

I leaned back on my seat and breathed out. That was close. I didn't count on Shikamaru being so observant and intelligent. He managed to figure out that something was wrong, or at least different, with me in just a few seconds. I needed to tread carefully with him in the future if I wanted to keep this ability a secret. Yes. I fully intended to let no one else know about this. Iruka-sensei always said that a ninja needed to keep their best ability or abilities from everyone else for as long as they could. And I fully intended to do that.

Recalling that and remembering the levels of Shikamaru and Choji I began to look around the classroom to see the levels of my classmates and I was again humbled. Most of them were between the levels eight and twelve and I quickly realized that those were the civilian born kids. Those who didn't have any special traits going for them and had to rely on everything the Academy taught to get better.

The ones that stood out, however, were the heirs of the clans and one civilian born girl.

 **Like everyone else, I want to Be  
LV 15  
Sakura Haruno**

 **I Will Blossom Beautifully  
LV 17  
Ino Yamanaka**

 **Young, Wild Dog  
Lvl 21  
Kiba Inuzuka**

 **With my Hive, I am One  
LV 24  
Shino Aburame**

 **Strength like His, I want to Reach  
LV 26  
Hinata Hyuga**

 **I am The Avenger  
LV 29  
Sasuke Uchiha**

Okay this was getting ridiculous! I know that if you are from a clan you are already stronger than your average civilian born kid but this was way over top! I understand Kiba and Shino being over level twenty easily since I know that Shino is very smart and trains a lot and Kiba, while probably even less smart than even me, was very good at taijutsu and also trained a lot. But Hinata's was over level twenty five and Sasuke, that smug bastard, was one level away from thirty.

And what was up with their titles? I had a title slot on my profile but as far as I knew I needed to do specific stuff to get a title. Theirs were very weird but… maybe it was also different from me? Sasuke's title was 'I am The Avenger' and it is common knowledge that Itachi Uchiha, his brother, murdered his entire family in front of him. I am sure Sasuke wanted revenge more than anything. So… were their titles a clue into who they were as a person? Or how they viewed themselves? I need to look more into this at a later date.

Now I was more than sure that levels for other people worked different than it did for me. Because I trained more than Sakura and Ino and they were still higher leveled than me by a good amount so the only logical conclusion was that level for them was how dangerous and skilled they were. But dangerous and skilled in relation to what? Me? The Hokage? The strongest person in the world? Who? I didn't know but I was sure going to find out.

A few minutes of spamming Observe on my classmates, getting a few levels and with them more information on them and reducing the cost of the skill, our teacher and his assistant arrived at the classroom and my eyes were directly towards above their heads.

 **My precious students, I will teach them  
LV 44  
Iruka Umino**

 **To the Demon I will give Death  
LV 48  
Mizuki Toji**

That was more acceptable since they were both Chunin and in Iruka-sensei's case it confirmed that titles were at the least a clue into the character of a person since he was very passionate about his teaching but Mizuki's confused the hell out of me. He wanted to kill a demon? Or does he hate someone so much he wants to kill them because they did something atrocious to him in the past? I didn't know and honestly I didn't care that much but it was an interesting piece of information.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat as I finished putting my stuff into my Inventory without anyone noticing since I did it under the table and the guy sitting next to me was already falling sleep. I paid attention to him and it felt good to see his approval in his eyes when he noticed that I was early to class for a change. "Good morning everyone. I see that you are all here, yes, that's for you Naruto. Really hope is not only today," he said with a smirk and I felt embarrassed but Gamer's Mind allowed me to not show it and I just nodded at him with a thumbs up while the rest of the class snickered and laughed at me.

"With that out of the way it pleases me to announce that for the first half of the class period today I am going to give a lecture on the History of Konoha and its importance to the development of the ninja techniques of today. After the break we are going to run the obstacle course, kunai and shuriken throwing practice and finally some taijutsu sparring," he said and smirked again as the class groaned at the lecture part but cheered up a little at the stuff we are going to do after the break.

I myself was excited about both things since I was going to start making good on my promise to Jiji by getting smarter and I will get the chance to see exactly where I stood in relation to my classmates exactly since levels was to finicky use that as a reference point.

Iruka-sensei began to talk and I began to pay him the most attention I have ever given to someone other than Jiji.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **By diligently paying attention in class your INT goes up by one!**

That was what the window that popped up immediately after Iruka-sensei finished his lecture and told us that it was break time said and my mood became chirper because of it. I discreetly waved away the window and walked out of the building and into the fields surrounding the Academy building. It was mostly fertile soil with trees here and there. The obstacle course was located at the side of the Academy and next to it were the posts for target practice. The sparring circle was at the back of the building.

I moved towards one of the trees and took a seat by the part of its bark facing away from the building so I wouldn't be seen by my classmates unless they were looking for me and managed to spot me behind the tree. I picked up one of the leaves that had fallen close by and I set it on my forehead, activating Chakra Control to make it stick and after a minute my CP of two hundred and eighty six dropped by two. A minute later it dropped by two more.

The Leaf Concentration exercise cost five CP per minute and at the moment mi CP R was two point nine, technically three. Meaning that as I was now I could keep this up for one hundred and forty three minutes before I was out of CP. I said at the moment because I was planning to change the amount of CP I had along with my CP R, which could be upped by both augmenting my MAX CP, which by way of my perks will always increase by one hundred per level along with my MAX HP, or by puttting points in WIS, which will make it increase one percent every ten points.

My ability gave me a lot of options to get stronger and I was going to abuse the shit out of it. Having so many options was the reason I had gone to Jiji to ask for advice, without him knowing he was giving me a literal advice in how to grow, because he was the wisest person I knew and he would be the one to know what the best choice was. And now I was going to see if what he told me was indeed the best choice. I stopped the Leaf Concentration exercise and picked up the leaf I was using from my forehead and held it in my hand.

"Status."

I brought up my profile window and after a moment of hesitance I put the ten stat points I had into WIS. My eyes widened as three CP I had used in the three minutes filled immediately and I saw the change in my profile page taking place. My CP R was now at two point two percent per minute thanks to the passive bonus of ten percent to CP Regen Chakra Control gave me. I put the Leaf back on my forehead and activated Leaf Concentration. My CP didn't go done even after two minutes. Chakra Control was steadily growing in level. And I had made the right choice by letting Jiji make the choice for me.

Twenty five minutes later Chakra Control reached level five, giving me an growth of five percent to the passives and with it an increase to my CP and CP R that while small _was still progress_. And from here onwards I will only grow further. I stood up and pocketed the leaf I had been using so I could use it later. I was not going to waste my time ever again and every waking moment I will use to get stronger somehow. That was a promise.

Iruka-sensei called us to the obstacle course after the break was over and we stood in line after he told us that we needed to make it in under three minutes if we wanted to get good marks. The obstacle course was as generic as it could be done. There were twenty tires angled from each other in a way that we needed to sprint putting our feet inside of them each at a time, a rectangular water body with rocks meant to jump from one to the other, five wood beams each one higher than the other meant to also jump from one to the other leading into a rock wall that we were supposed to grab and push ourselves over it and fall to the ground in a roll to sprint to a set of monkey bars before making another sprint and jump through three rings and finally land into another roll. Like I said. Very generic.

I saw the other boys and girls going through it and I was not surprised to see the boys doing better than almost every girls, Hinata being the exception. It wasn't too much of a surprise because for some reason every girl, except Hinata, was focused on their looks to appeal to Sasuke, which was stupid. If they took their time to watch serious kunoichi that exercised regularly and hard they would realize that the best they could for their looks was to do the opposite they were doing, meaning stop dieting and exercising. That, however, was not my problem and I appreciated my health too much to approach that subject with them.

When it was my turn I was surprised as a window appeared in front of me.

 _ **Quest: The Generic Obstacle Course of Genericness Doom!  
Complete the obstacle course in less than three minutes.  
Rewards for success: 1000 XP. Increased closeness with Iruka Umino. Increased closeness with classmates.  
Penalties for failure: Decreased closeness with Iruka Umino. Decreased closeness with classmates and they laugh at your incompetence.**_

I accepted the quest with a twitching eye. While excited at the highest amount of experience points I have ever seen from a quest, the sassiness of my ability annoyed me to no end. It wasn't the first time it did something like this and I was sure it wouldn't be the last but I needed to learn how to deal with it otherwise I would be driven insane. Thankfully the quest was going to be an easy one since I had done this obstacle course many times in the past and in way less time than that.

A timer appeared in the upper left corner of my field of vision just as Iruka-sensei rose his arm up and blew his whistle. "Go!"

I ran forwards towards the first part of the course and my legs rhythmically went through the tires as I focused on not messing up my timing in between steps and managed to not mess it up before I reached the body of water and I jumped between the rocks easily enough that I didn't waste too much time. Then I reached the wood beams, still with my momentum and it was very easy to jump from one to the other and I used both of my legs to easily reach the wall, grasping the edge tightly with my hand and forcing myself over it. My muscles were already aching but thanks to Gamer's Mind I managed to ignore it and pushed on as I landed on frontwards roll and kept up the momentum of my fall and sprinted towards the monkey bars, my arms burning as I went through them. I used the last one to launch myself forward to gain enough momentum in my sprint to successfully jump through the tree rings and easily landed into a roll and stood up holding my fist up.

I panted for a second as my muscles ached but after a moment I regained by breath and the aching faded completely and the windows came.

 **By successfully finishing the obstacle course your VIT goes up by two!**

 **By successfully finishing the obstacle course your STR goes up by two!**

 **By successfully finishing the obstacle course your DEX does up by two!**

I couldn't help my smug smile as I dismissed the windows. I had a perk that made it so my physical stats grew twice as fast through physical exercises and it looked like it mean literally that. I would gain two points every time I made enough exercises to get the one point a normal person would get. I wanted to find out what the other two perks could mean about me but I didn't have clue so I was going to ignore them for now but that didn't mean I wasn't going to reap the benefits.

I finally reached Iruka and he was grinning at me in approval. "How was that Iruka-sensei?"

"While not the best score you managed to perform just beneath Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba and Shino and you managed to surpass your personal best by fifteen seconds! I saw that you managed to not lose focus as you normally would and ignore the burn on your muscles. It was an outstanding performance Naruto and you finally managed to do the course in less than two minutes and a half! Congratulations!" He declared with a grin and ruffling my hair.

I grinned up at him smugly. "Thanks Iruka-sensei! Can I repeat the course until it's time for the shurikenjutsu practice and the sparring? I'm feeling full of energy today and I don't want it to go to waste. I'm not even tired right now!" Which was the truth. Apparently Gamer's Body didn't register physical tiredness and pain and negated them after a moment. It was probably the reason why my physical stats could grow like they did because my muscles would be 'healed' immediately after they were 'damaged'. This gamer thing was awesome!

Iruka chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Just make sure you have enough energy for the sparring half an hour from now." He said and walked away and I another window appeared as he finally left.

 _ **Quest completed!  
Secret bonus objective completed: Surpass your past limits and perform better than your previous personal best! Reward: 500 XP.  
Secret bonus objective completed: Run through the obstacle course in less than two minutes and a half! Reward: 500 XP.**_

I grinned in delight as I dismissed the windows. The experience gained put me two thirds on my way to the next level. If the trend continued then every level I would need to get one thousand more experience points than the previous one to reach the next level. From level one two level two I had needed one thousand XP, which I got from a quest from the land lord and from level two to level three I had needed two thousand XP which were gotten through several quests across the village.

As I waited in line for my turns since others were going for another run too, I thought about how I could get levels fast to get stats points for my mental stats. I quickly reached to the conclusion that I needed to fight people or things with higher level than mine and kill them to gain XP, like any other game. I couldn't go around killing people of my village so that was out so the only logical thing to do was to go through training grounds 13 to 43 and face the Chakra Mutated Creatures there. Quests were good and all, but they tended to be time consuming. If I went to grind that way I could get the same amount of XP in five minutes as in a quest that took me thirty minutes. And I could get a quest that required killing Chakra Creatures all the better.

I only managed to go through the course three more times, each time almost unnoticeable easier than the other and only got two more points to VIT, DEX and WIS before Iruka-sensei called us to towards the throwing range. There were two body shaped targets with bull's-eyes located in specific part of the body that should a kunai or a shuriken hit those places it would mean a short bleed out until death to anyone since those points were located in major arteries and organs.

Again I watched the others before me go at it and surprise, surprise the boys did better than the girls, except for Hinata of course, for the same reason that I had explained earlier. The one that did the best was Sasuke who managed to hit every target throwing the kunai and shuriken at the same time at the different dummies. My eye twitched as he smirked at the praise of Iruka and Mizuki and the squeal of his fangirls. I get that he is a badass but he doesn't need to be smug about it. The voice in my head telling me I would do the same if it was me was promptly ignored pointedly as I stepped forward.

Iruka-sensei gave me an expectant look, obviously hoping I did better at this like I did at the obstacle course. And guess what? I was not going to disappoint him. Along with learning the calligraphy skill and reading some of the Fuinjutsu book I also managed to update another skill of mine.

 **Shurikenjutsu. Passive/Active. LV 11. [8.2%]. Literally meaning sword hidden in the hand techniques, Shurikenjutsu allows the ability of correctly handling and throwing shuriken, kunai and senbon. Normally used as support techniques, but with high enough proficiency and mindset it can become a deadly part of a ninja's battle style.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 20%.**

 **Increases accuracy with thrown senbon, kunai and shuriken by 20%.**

"Alright Naruto. You just have to hit at least seven out of ten targets in the center to get a passing grade. Do your best," Iruka encouraged me and felt confident I could do this. When Iruka signaled me to go, another quest appeared with the same rewards as the one in the obstacle course but with the parameters of the throwing range and I accepted it easily. I activated Shurikenjutsu and picked up the kunai provided by the Academy and let them loose one by one.

I hit ten out of ten targets easily. By updating the skill I corrected anything wrong I had been doing when throwing kunai and shuriken and since I was attempting to hit stationary targets it was a piece of cake to hit them with tools that flew in a straight line. Shuriken was another matter since they tended to curve but I still managed to hit eight out of ten targets easily enough and the grin on my face as I turned to the equally grinning Iruka was surely splitting my face in half.

 _ **Quest Completed!  
Bonus objective completed: Surpass your personal best! Reward: 500 XP.**_

 **Your level goes up by one!**

"Congratulations Naruto! You are on a roll today! Keep it up and you might not graduate as the dead last!" He declared and I thanked Gamer's Mind for allowing me not to show the embarrassment I felt as my classmates laughed at me. It also helped that I felt noticeably stronger with just leveling up and I felt too god about that to feel bad about the other laughing at me.

I glared at Iruka-sensei with totally not a pout on my face. "Stop it Iruka-sensei! I have been practicing a lot lately!" That seemed to placate everyone as the laugh subsided and sensei began to chuckle as his amusement continued. "Do we have time for me to go at it again or are we going to spar right away?"

Iruka shook his head. "Sparring will start in half an hour. Have at it as much as you want until I call you," he said before he walked away with Mizuki to give pointers to the kids that hadn't done as well.

So for half an hour once again I began to throw kunai and shuriken at the dummies, only pausing to remove them from where they were imbedded since for some reason no one else was interested in repeating. Since I was now doing the motions correctly and hitting the center of the targets continuously I managed to get Shurikenjutsu to level fifteen after I don't know how many times, getting the expected by now increases in bonuses and not so expected two points in DEX. Thanks to my bonuses I was already two times as dexterous and fast as I had been since getting this ability a few days ago. I repeat: This is fucking awesome.

At Iruka-sensei's behest we walked towards the sparring circle and I watched as he began to apparently randomly call a pair of kids so they could beat the shit out of each other with their feet and fists. This time I noticed that only the civilian girls were underwhelming since Ino and Hinata, thanks to previous training probably, managed to show decent skill in taijutsu in Ino's case and Hinata beat hers easily, which was expected since she was from the Hyuga Clan whose specialization was taijutsu.

I got a good laugh when Shikamaru refused to fight claiming that he could spend his time better by sleeping and Choji performing a full german supplex on his opponent to beat him. Sasuke made a show of beating his opponent with flaring kicks and flips and being a smug prick about it again and Sakura got knocked out with one punch by a civilian kid. I cringed and looked worriedly at her as she was taken to the infirmary. She needed to work on that glass jaw.

And then finally it was my turn. "Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki."

Thankful that my nervousness was not shown in my face I stepped forward as di Kiba who, in contrast to my serious façade, was sporting a fanged grin on has tattooed face. He had a good reason to do so since he was many times better than me at taijutsu and we were both aware of that. The fact that Kiba resembled Sasuke in that they both took every waking opportunity to show off was not lost on everybody.

"Get ready Naruto! Imma kick your ass!" He declared as he crouched low with hands coiled, arms crossed at the forearms just below his eyes in the signature stance of his taijutsu style. I went into the basic stance of the style taught in the Academy with knees bent, my left side slightly facing Kiba since I was right handed and my fist closed as I held my left arm level with chest and my right fist was level with my chin.

This couldn't get any worse.

 _ **Quest: Easy boy! Easy!  
You have been pitied against Kiba Inuzuka once again and you acknowledge that he is better than you at Taijutsu but that doesn't mean you can't put a good performance! Last one minute or more with him and awe your sensei and classmates with your progress!  
Rewards for success: 1000 XP. Increased closeness with Iruka Umino. Increased closes with Kiba Inuzuka. Increased closeness with classmates.  
Penalties for failure: Decreased closeness with Iruka Umino. Decreased closeness with Kiba Inuzuka. Decreased closeness with classmates and they laugh at your incompetence.**_

Fuck me.

* * *

 **Wow. I can actually deliver chapters faster if they are shorter since it doesn't feel like a drag to write. I hope to keep this up through my month or so of vacation. I will probably slow down my updates to once a week once the college term start again but for now expect chapters if not daily then every other day. Every five chapter I will put Naruto's profile window so you can see his progress. See ya tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!** _ **  
**_


	3. The Basics Are Important

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor The Gamer Manwha. I do, however, own every original concept that I use in this piece of fiction.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alright. How to deal with this?

Kiba was stronger, faster and more skilled at taijutsu than me. That much was certain and I was not going to be repeating that again because it was physically painful to admit. Thankfully, I didn't need to win to complete the quest. I just needed to last more than one minute with him when in the past I hadn't even managed to last thirty second with him and I was sure he improved every day. Everything was pretty much against me except for one thing.

I, too, was different. I was more intelligent than Kiba and certainly wiser than him too. I had more choices than him and I had the ability to make the best choice. I was two times as fast as I had been and also slightly stronger and way more durable. I was sure I couldn't win but I could do my best and the chances off completing the quest, which was what I wanted, were high if I played this smart. And I intended to do just that.

Kiba's style was aggressive and seemingly never stopping as he used precise footwork to get the best angles to hit me with his claw poised hands. According to Observe, which I had activated the moment I stepped into the sparring circle, he could turn his fingernails into actual claws to make his taijutsu deadlier, meaning that he was somewhat limited to the moves he could perform and the damage he could do.

If I went and faced him directly I would lose in seconds, no questions asked, but what I could do was to evade his attacks and defend against them as best as I could to tire him out and when that was done I would attack. That was my plan. And I hoped that this plan survived contact with the enemy, in this case Kiba, because if I failed I would be the laughing stock of the class. Again. Not that I wasn't but you know what I mean.

"Begin!"

Iruka-sensei declared the start of the spar and Kiba, as expected, immediately charged towards me with a grin on his face, his arms coiled back to sweep at my face. I fell back into a defensive stance, most likely surprising Iruka since I would normally also charge forward to meet Kiba, and waited for my foe to make the first move. Predictably he swept at my face horizontally with his right hand and with ease that surprised even me I ducked neatly under it and stepped to his side and away from the edge of the sparring circle.

Kiba followed up with a backhand with the same hand and I stepped further away from him, his fingers grazing my chin as I leaned back. If he had been able to use his claws he would've cut me but thankfully that wasn't the case. Kiba seemed confused for a second before he grinned and approached my again this time with a straight left hook/claw attack towards my face and I again duked under it and my eyes widened as Kiba hit me in the face with a right palm strike.

I backed away rubbing my cheek and I glared at him as grinned cheekily. "Got the first hit. C'mon Naruto. You have gotten faster and better at dodging. Show me if you have gotten better at striking too!"

I growled at him and I was about answer him with a colorful choice of words but a window appeared in front me that had me grinning from ear to ear.

 **A skill has been updated through a special act! By fighting using hand to hand combat techniques you have updated the skill 'Taijutsu'. Due to previous experience with 'Taijutsu' the skill will be displayed accordingly.**

 **Taijutsu. Passive/Active. Lvl 15 [4.0%]. Literally meaning Body Techniques, Taijutsu is basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu is simply put: Hand-to-hand combat. Skill grows with practice and adaptation of new styles. Known styles: Basic Academy Style.**

 **Passively increases STR, VIT and DEX by 25%.**

 **Increases damage done by physical attacks by 50%.**

 **Increases dodging speed by 50%.**

 **Increases blocking defense by 50%.**

 **Increases parrying success by 50%.**

I dismissed the two windows with a thought since it would be weird if I randomly swept my arm to the side and flexed my fingers as I smirked at Kiba, confidence filling me as I felt the boost in power and knowledge taking place. I set myself back into my stance, feeling immensely more comfortable doing it than the first time I did a few seconds ago, and I locked eyes with Kiba. "With pleasure," I told him and taunted him to come forward with a challenging look.

Kiba took the bait and charged at me again but this time I was ready for him as he threw a claw strike to the right side of my face with his left hand and I dodged to that same side and I let his trike pass by me which resulted in him overextending. Then with my left hand I grabbed his forearm and I managed to hit him twice on the ribs getting grunts of pain from Kiba before he got a hold of himself and spun as best as he could to the right to strike me with a backhanded punch.

I stopped my third punch as I was forced to use my right hand to stop his and smirked as I grabbed Kiba's other forearm and he now stood facing away from me. There was something to be said about sudden power-ups and catching your opponent off guard with said power-ups that tasted so sweet in my mouth. It had only taken moments for the bonuses of the Taijutsu skill to set and for everything to fall into place in my mind about the Basic Academy Taijutsu Style that I was taught.

The style was more a base to build on once we got more experience since it focused in how to correctly punch, kick, knee, block, parry and dodge and how to chain those movements using basic and effective footwork in order to make the best of what we could do. When the Taijutsu skill updated everything I had been doing wrong was corrected and now I was able to use the most basic style of taijutsu to perfection.

Both hand tightly grasping Kiba's forearms as he struggled futilely to release himself with zero leverage, he had made the mistake when he assumed I would predict another backhand strike at my face and much less from this position, I bent my knees slightly and released Kiba, who stumbled forwards at the unexpected lack of resistance, just as I tucked my knees into my body and immediately sprung them forwards in a drop kick that caught Kiba right in the middle of his back.

He flew forwards a few feet and landed in a heap, and also on his face I shall add, just before he reached the edge of the sparring circle. He shook his head off cobwebs and got to his feet immediately and turned towards me, his face scrapped slightly and a lot of dirt covered the front of his clothes. I stood up from the kneeling position I had fallen to after performing my mood and smirked at him. "So… did I get better at hitting too?"

Kiba growled deep inside his chest as he glared at me but I could see a sliver of respect in his wild eyes and I smirked at him as I fell back into my stance, daring him to go in the offensive again. Like I said earlier I couldn't match Kiba's ferociousness if we set in a rhythm of only attacking each other but I could match him by fighting defensively and poking holes on his form to exploit and counter attack him.

He was faster and stronger than me still but the moment Taijutsu skill got updated I wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that I was more skilled in hand-to-hand combat. My ability made it so everything I learned and got catalogued as a skill was done to perfection. And since you couldn't be better than perfection itself…

Kiba charged once again at me and we fell into a ferocious bout of him attempting to hit me any way he could and me attempting to prevent that from happening any way I could. Kiba managed to hit me cleanly some times since a perfect form can only get you so far without actual experience on using the style but I took solace on the fact that I managed to catch him cleanly as well once or twice. That would teach him to never underestimate me again.

"Stop!"

It was when I heard Iruka-sensei's voice that I realized I was badly panting and that my chest was burning. Gamer's Body took care of that and I realized that both Kiba and I had stopped at Iruka-sensei's call to stop. We were both holding onto each other's left forearms and his opened hand was inches away from my face and my closed fist was at roughly the same distance away from his. Later today I would spend a few minutes feeling smug because of how epic it must've looked.

 _ **Quest completed!**_

 **By way of spending a prolonged time fighting with nothing but your body your VIT goes up by two!**

Kiba kept his grip around my forearm as he grinned toothily. "We both know should the fight had continued I would've whoop the soil with your ass."

His grip tightened and I did the same as I shared a grin with him. "I can admit that, yes. But you have to also admit that I had gotten better and that I every time I hit you was a good one. I have gotten better and if you don't step up your game I'll be better than you and it will be me whooping the soil with your ass."

Kiba's grin widened as he released me and I did the same. "Challenge accepted. I'm willing to crack your face in any time."

My smirk was challenging as I nodded at him. "You are on."

Iruka-sensei approached me and I could feel the pride he had for both me and Kiba as he grinned at us. "Splendid performances both of you. You have clearly improved a lot in the past two weeks. Kiba you must work more in your patience and implementing more defensive moves into your style along with footwork that helps you dodge attacks directed to your legs, which Naruto demonstrated are your weak point. Naruto for your part I couldn't detect mistakes on your form but you need to work both on your speed and strength to get the most of the style before you build up on it with other forms of attacks. Top marks for both of you! Go stand with the rest."

My grin couldn't be contained and the same could be said for Kiba as we both walked towards where the others were looking at us impressed by what they had seen. I turned towards Kiba and shared a smirk with him as I held up my fist. He got the hint immediately and we fist bumped. I was going to make good on my promise to get better for our next fight and I was sure Kiba would also improve.

My improvements, however, I was planning to make them more meaningful than his to make good on my other promise to whip the floor with his ass. I never went back on my word whenever I could help it and in this past few days I was feeling very generous.

 **xXxXxXx**

My apartment was not something even remotely close to decent and much less something to be awed at. I could barely called an apartment because it was actually a one room studio with a separated bathroom the only other room. The main, and only room, was certainly bigger than a normal room but it looked smaller than what it actually was with a bed, a drawer, a dresser, a desk, a night table with a small T.V., a two chair table, a sink and a stove arranged almost awkwardly to fit.

I have lived here for four years and while it contained everything I would need to live it didn't have anything I wanted for myself after I thought about my living conditions for more than a few minutes. I was worth more than this and I used to think the reason Jiji had not given me a better apartment was because he couldn't find it. I knew better now. The most likely reason was because everyone else refused to let me near them for some reason.

I wanted to find that reason and see if I could somehow change it so I wasn't hated and scorned anymore and I didn't have a clue into what it could be so until I got a clue that was sent into the backburner and I focused on more immediate matters as I sat on the floor of my studio/apartment: Using Calligraphy and Chakra Control exercise Leaf Concentration at the same time and being very successful at it.

Turns out I was capable of instinctual multitasking. After I put the five points I had gained after I leveled up into WIS my CP R shot to eleven CP per minute because for one point put to WIS equaled to point one percent of my MAX CP as CP R which meant that every point counted as far as I was concerned. Normally I would've saved the points for later to get a more substantial advancement but now I could use two leaves at the same time without technically using chakra because it regenerated one point faster than it was spent.

So now I sat there calmly writing symbols with two leaves glued to my temples. It must have looked ridiculous but seeing the skills Chakra Control and Calligraphy growing at the same time at a decent pace placated me. I didn't know how much was me and how much it was the Gamer Ability that allowed me to do two concentration demanding tasks at the same time but I was not going to complain any time soon. If I could get stronger it would be done as long as it didn't mean to do something I considered incorrect like killing someone for no reason.

Calligraphy was very easy to level up because of the knowledge implanted in my head and since it made it so I got faster _and_ better at writing the more levels I got then it essentially became faster and easier to improve the more I improved it. The same could not be said for Chakra Control because the bonuses of the skill didn't affect the skill directly like Calligraphy's did so every level I gained on it made it slower and harder to improve. I was sure that if I changed exercises to Tree Climbing it would go up fast again but I will use Leaf Concentration until it didn't give me XP on the skill before I moved to Tree Climbing.

There was also the fact that I didn't want to spend more chakra than I could regenerate while training because it would mean that at some point I would have to stop to recover and that meant a period of time in which I won't improve, which was unacceptable. Slow and meaningful continuous improvement in key areas was better than exhausting myself doing a lot of things at the same time and improving all of them a little.

It was when my head began to hurt and my hand felt numb that I stopped because the discomfort was messing up my concentration I my leaves kept falling off and I would subconsciously stop writing. It took a second for Gamer's Body to take care of that and as it did I looked at the two skills. Calligraphy was now at level fifteen and Chakra Control was at level ten, their bonuses having improved by five percent each five levels as was the standard for skills.

 **By spending hours and hours writing and drawing DEX goes up by 2!**

Well wasn't that a welcomed surprise?

I dismissed all the windows I had opened and threw everything I had been using into my Inventory before I stood up and stretched my arms over my head before I stretched my legs trying to reach the ceiling by putting myself on my tiptoes before doing five little jumps in place and shaking my arms like a monkey. I rolled my head a few times getting some satisfying pops and cracks before sighing in relief with my eyes closed for a second.

"Alright that's enough rest," I said after a minute or two and I was about to check the sun to see what time it was before something occurred to me. My life was essentially a game and if it was really based on a generic RPG then I must also have…

"Options."

 **Settings**

 **Interface**

 **Sound**

 **Commands**

 **Difficulty**

I grinned smugly.

A few minutes later and I had successfully developed and customized my Heads Up Display or HUD as it was commonly known. I had a digital clock on the upper left corner of my field of vision and I set it so a timer would appear below the clock should a quest or anything else required it. On the right upper corner was a circular mini map centered around me and the direction I was going that displayed my actual position on the village and key places like Ichiraku, Ramen and the Hokage Tower.

And finally on the lower part of my field of vision, right in the middle and occupying three fourths of it, were three bars: My HP, CP and XP bars. The HP bar was colored a deep red with the numbers displayed in bold white, the CP bar was colored blue also with white bold letters for the numbers and the XP bar was colored a yellowish orange and the numbers, both the exact amount and in percent of what I needed for the next level, were colored bold black.

Satisfied for now –I couldn't change the Difficulty, which was set on Insane, so I only played with the other options a little but didn't change anything major like making me left handed. I moved my eyes from right to left and then up and down and grinned again as everything that I set moved with them. Now I only needed to bring up my status to check my stats, stat points, current amount of money and for more detailed information.

My clock marked four o'clock in the afternoon and that meant that the library was open and I recalled Iruka-sensei saying that I needed to work on both my strength and speed to get the best out of the Academy Style. The library must have something on how to train to get the best results. While my body no longer functioned as a normal one it was somehow still affected by physical exercise like the body of a normal human.

I stepped out of my apartment and didn't bother to clock the door since everything remotely important I owned was in my Inventory, which only I could access so it was fool proof security for my things and the money I had saved until now.

The moment I was out I activated Observe to improve something while I walked and since the entire village hated my guts I could train Detect Bloodlust which was a passive ability that alerted me that somewhat wanted to cause me harm and who was it that wanted to cause me harm in a radius of sixty five meters. At level one it had been twenty meters and as it leveled up it gained five meters per level so do the math and you'd see how much I was hated.

Walking through the village helped me train into paying attention to what I wanted and ignore unimportant stuff. The 'Bloodlust detected from 'x' direction' windows were ignored in favor of the windows that relayed me information via Observe. I spammed the skill on everything I laid my eyes on, mentally closing windows as I was finished reading and turning to a new one and repeating the process.

In the end I managed to finally level up Observe to the point it tell me the base stats of the people I used it on and I found out just how far behind I was. The highest leveled Chunin I observed, who was at level fifty three, had base physical stats above eighty and his INT was above fifty with WIS barely above thirty and LUK barely above twenty. His max HP and CP didn't make sense with what I knew of the modifiers that saw to those bars but I didn't know what perks and passives they had. Observe was still limited but what I had now could give me a fairly good idea against anyone I could observe.

Detect Bloodlust gained three levels and with them an increase of fifteen meters on my range of perception. Thankfully it had never went above glaring and denying me things so I could somewhat tolerate it and as morbid as it was, that fact that I was hated helped me. I had a skill that told me who wanted to cause me harm from a max distance of eighty meters and it was _passive._ If you wanted to cause me harm you wouldn't surprise me and/or catch me off guard.

I entered the library and waved cheekily at the librarian who actually growled at me with a hateful leer on her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to a section of the library that had books on physical fitness and I began to look through them. I absolutely ignored anything that as much as mentioned dieting since those books were trash and as trash they should be treated. I finally found something promising and I was about to pick it up when a voice stopped me.

"Ho! What is a youthful fellow like you doing picking books on muscle building?"

I turned towards the voice with eyes wide since he had managed to go unnoticed by my passive methods of perception and the first thing I took notice was the green leotard covering his entire body, then I noticed the caterpillars he had for eyebrows and finally the text above his head.

 **?  
LV?  
Maito Gai**

"Um…" I tried to look for a lie to tell but something told me that it wouldn't work with this guy so I decided to go with the truth. "Well… according to my sensei I have already mastered the forms of the Academy Style Taijutsu and he suggested that I increased both my strength and speed to get the most out of it. I was looking for books that told me how to go around doing that since sensei forgot to tell me how to actually do it."

The man chuckled and I noticed that he Was very muscled but no overly so as he put one had on his hip and raised one finger to point at the book I was about to pick. "Let me tell you then that the book that go your interest would do exactly the opposite of what you want to accomplish. The exercises contained in those books will stunt your growth and make you slower at the same time."

I grimaced at that and gave the book a look of disgust earning another chuckle from the man. I turned towards him and bowed my head. "Thanks, sir. Erm, you seem to know a lot about this stuff so could you tell me how can I get strong and fast without stunting my growth?" I rubbed the back of my head. "I am already rather shot to begin with so…"

He laughed at that and I was thankful for Gamer's mind since it helped me to not show my embarrassment. When he finished laughing he nodded his head. "Of course, of course. I'll do anything to help a youthful fellow as yourself to get better at Taijutsu. You told me that your sensei told you that your form was perfect already, right?"

I was sure it was thanks to my ability but I was not going to tell him that. "According to him yes and I have to admit that I don't feel any discomfort when using the style. The moves flow perfectly into each other and I don't have to think much of what I am doing while I fight."

He grinned showing impossibly white teeth that I was sure would've glinted if we had been outside. "If you feel indeed like that then you must have mastered the style. Congratulations on that since few people go out of their way to master the basics and build a solid foundation to build further into it."

"Thanks."

"Anyways since you are still growing I suggest that you buy a set of five chakra weights that are sold at shinobi stores. The consist of two wrist bands, two ankle band and a vest that automatically absorbs your chakra and adjust to the weight best suited to work out with. I recommend you keep the weights on anytime you would move around and only take them off when you are going to take a break and when you are going to sleep. All the exercises you normally do should be done with the weights on to get the best out of those too."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I would be working my whole body at the same time doing the things I normally do then. Even walking will become a workout and since the weight will be equally distributed through my body then my growth won't be stunted. That must be one of the most used methods of physical training, right?"

He grinned at me and shook his head. "You are correct on the first thing you said but sadly incorrect on the second one. Most ninja prefer to channel chakra through their bodies while doing regular exercise and while it helps it doesn't do too much. Apparently they don't like the burn."

I crossed my arms and pursued my lips. "But the burn feels good."

His grin widened if it was possible and he ruffled my hair. "You and I are going to get along great. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" I already knew what his name was but he didn't know that. I was sure he also knew who I was because everyone did but he was apparently different from the others if he was going out of his way to introduce himself.

He hit himself on the chest with a fist and then pointed at himself with a thumb grinning all the time. "I am Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey! Maito Gai!"

I was officially awed by this awesome guy. "How do I get a nickname like that?"

He smirked. "You have to earn it."

I nodded resolutely. "I promise I will earn myself the most awesome nickname once I become an official ninja. Something like the Orange Comet of Doom! Or the Blond Walking Disaster! Or better yet! The Orange Death of Konoha! Oh I can't wait for my own nickname!"

As I began to ramble nicknames Maito Gai began to laugh and for some odd reason I felt that some people were shivering in fright or lamenting about something.

How odd.

* * *

 **So the first jonin that Naruto meets is Gai of all of them, it's only chapter three and he thinks Gai is awesome.**

 **This is not going to end well for anyone. And don't worry. He is not going to be wearing a leotard but he will be influenced by Gai's best qualities.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm sorry if it is terribly boring but I need to build Naruto and the world up a little before the story proper can begin. I promise that the wait will be worthy because you'll never see a Naruto as badass as the one I am building.**

 **See ya next time minions!**


	4. Foundations of Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor The Gamer Manwha. I do, however, own every original concept that I use in this piece of fiction.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now moving onto geography. The Elemental Nations, which is how we call our medium sized continent, is divided into separate political entities all of them monarchies, ruled by the daimyō, who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' heads, an example of this is how our Lord Hokage has as much authority over our land as the Fire Daimyo does and that is thanks to the absolute treaty between the Royal Family of that time and the Shodaime Hokage in which we protect the Land of Fire first and foremost against any threat to it and the interest of the Royal Family in exchange of them not interfering with out businesses. Back to the continent as a whole, those countries maintain balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties are periodically signed, but they are generally not worth much more than the paper they are written on. Now I will go in more detail on the five main countries so pay attention."

Iruka-sensei paused for a second before he continued with his lecture and pointed at the left upper corner of the world map. "The Land of Earth is located north-west of the Land of Fire. Its government leader is the Earth Daimyō. The country is mostly comprised of desolate, rocky areas. The border of the Land of Earth runs along a rocky mountain range, blocking communication with other countries. The wind blowing from the north passes over these mountains, carrying small rocks from the Land of Earth to the surrounding countries. This famous natural phenomenon is called 'Rock Rain'."

Iruka-sensei paused again before he moved to the opposite side of the map of where he had been pointing earlier and signaled us to look at the biggest peninsula portrayed on the map. "The Land of Lightning is located on a peninsula north-east of the Land of Fire. Its government leader is the Lightning Daimyō. In the center of the country are vast mountain ranges, whose many thunderstorms are said to give the country its name. From these mountain ranges, many rivers flow to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an admittedly impressive oceanic beauty."

Our teacher once again paused to move is finger down to conglomeration of many islands surrounding and even bigger one. "The Land of Water is composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The country's weather is typically cool and the islands are usually covered by mist. The islands themselves also feature many lakes. In some places it is very cold and snows quite a bit. The nation is oriented towards the element of water. Its government leader is the Water Daimyō. The country is currently under civil war due to the bloodline purges instigated by the current Mizukage and the country is closed off from the rest of the world."

He then moved his arm across the map and stopped on the biggest delimited territory on the political map. "The Land of Wind is one of the more prominent countries in the series. It is located to the south-west of the Land of Fire and borders the Land of Rivers and Amegakure. Its government leader is the Wind Daimyō. The country covers a vast realm, but is significantly composed of deserts and thus has little productivity. Because there is very little rainfall throughout the year, the people of the country live in villages built on one of the desert's many oases. Despite the country's extremely harsh environment, it has a large population. Although they have warred with each other in the past, the Land of Wind is now on good terms with the Land of Fire, with a great deal of trade going on between the two countries."

Finally Iruka-sensei moved his fingers to the center of the map and there was visible pride on both his eyes and voice as he spoke. "The Land of Fire is one of the largest and most powerful countries seen. Its government leader is the Fire Daimyō. The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries would soon adopt. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it has the largest hidden village. This land was also the home to the two most powerful clans in aspect of politics, manpower and economy: The Senju and the Uchiha who eventually joined together to fund Konoha."

 **By diligently paying attention in class and gaining new knowledge your INT goes up by one!**

I grinned in delight as I mentally closed the window and focused on Iruka-sensei who was wrapping up his lecture. "This was only a slight snippet to the amount of information you need on the other nations and their political and geographical characteristics. I expect all of you to read the material you were provided on this topic because next week we are going to be having a pop quiz on this and I'll be asking questions about things I didn't say now but appear on the material."

There were multiple groans at that, myself not included because learning meant gaining INT points that I wasn't going to have to use stat points to gain later, and Iruka-sensei smirked. "With that out of the way let's move to the next part of today's schedule: Ninjutsu." And the groans turned into cheers and Iruka-sensei chuckled. "Today you are going to be performing the three basic Ninjutsu you were taught: Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin. I'll be calling you in alphabetical order to the front of the class so you can perform it. Understood? Right, then, Aburame, Shino!"

As the tall boy wearing circular classes and a hooded cloak went down the steps I focused on the two leaves stuck to my forearm underneath the table and smirked as Chakra Control went up steadily before it began to climb faster as I added another leaf. My CP R, with that point I gained on INT, was now slightly above fifteen meaning that I could use a third leaf without wasting CP. The speed at which Chakra Control improved was controlled by a mix of my INT and WIS seeing as those stats modified everything to do with the amount of chakra I had maximum and the amount I could spend sensibly.

After meeting Gai-sensei yesterday I went back to my apartment, training Observe and Detect Bloodlust a bit more in the process of going back, and focused on Calligraphy and Chakra Control until it well into the first hours of the early morning and barely got three of sleep in exchange of decent growth of those skills. I had gotten two breakthroughs, which was how I was starting to call advancing five levels on a skill and through that advancement increasing the bonuses, in Calligraphy and stopped shy of getting one in Chakra Control.

I realized something else this morning and it was that even though I had gotten less than half of the required time to sleep to function correctly I was still full of energy by the time I was up without feeling the fatigue or the need to go back to sleep. It was like I had gotten the eight hours I normally got and I had even gotten the notice of my HP and CP having being recovered correctly like it always did. So… did that mean I didn't have to sleep anymore?

The need to sleep was your body telling your brain that you needed to rest from doing all the voluntary actions you did with your brain. My body recovered instantly from everything and when I say instantly it is instantly. It was so fast that the only one could tell something even happened was me. My body's health was monitored by the amount of HP I had and as long as I had HP and CP on my bars then I wouldn't feel tired or exhausted. I was going to try that tonight and it turned out it was true then lest night will become the last time I slept. Those were eight hours I could spend doing something to improve and like I promised Jiji… I was not going to waste my time ever again.

It was the small growth of power, the notification about getting Chakra Control to level fifteen and Iruka-sensei's voice calling me that took me out of my inner debate of whether or not I needed to sleep and I grinned sheepishly as I made my way towards the front of the class. They were all laughing at my clumsiness but I could easily ignore them thanks to Gamer's Mind and the fact that I could also see the humor in it.

Iruka-sensei smiled kindly at me. "Alright Naruto you have been showing a lot of progress lately. Let's see if I can keep saying the same today." He then blushed and glared at me. "And no funny business like last time! Now give me a Henge."

I chuckled almost evilly at him as I recalled the 'funny' business he was talking about and I was only going to say that Iruka-sensei was apparently a closet pervert. "Whatever do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" He glared at me and I laughed. "Alright, alright. I promise I won't do that again while in class. Here I go." I smoothly went through the three hand seals required for the technique, surprising Iruka if his raised eyebrows were anything to go by, before declaring the name of the technique I used to get away with most of my pranks. "Henge!"

 **A skill has been updated through a special act. By correctly performing a skill you have learned and used before you have updated the skill "Henge no Jutsu". Due to previous experience with the technique it will be displayed accordingly.**

 **Henge no Jutsu. Active. LV 32 [0.0%]. Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering and diversions - this is a priceless Ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. Cost: 10 CP. Maintenance cost: 15 CP. Hand seals required: Ram.**

 **A skill has been updated through a special act. By correctly performing a skill distinctly classified as ninjutsu you have updated the skill "Ninjutsu". Due to previous experience with the technique it will be displayed accordingly.**

 **Ninjutsu. Passive/Active. LV 10 [0.0%]. Literally meaning Ninja Techniques, Ninjutsu is one of the three main jutsu categories. Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since sometimes the mere usage of weaponry by qualifies as ninjutsu. With practice and experience, certain ninjutsu can become second nature to a ninja, allowing them to perform it at will. Skill grows with the usage and learning of Ninjutsu skills.**

 **Passively increases maximum chakra capacity by 20%.**

 **Increases effectiveness of Ninjutsu skills by 20%.**

 **Reduces cost of Ninjutsu skills by 20%.**

It probably took the whole might of Gamer's Mind to prevent a grin that would've rearranged my face of appearing as Iruka-sensei inspected the transformation of Jiji I performed because I need to keep up the serious façade that usually seen on his face to get sensei's approval. But fuck it was difficult. That had been the biggest surge of power and knowledge I had felt until now and I was internally salivating. Once again, thank you Gamer's Mind for helping me to make a fool of myself more than what I normally would.

Iruka-sensei nodded after I mentally dismissed the windows and he nodded approvingly. "Your transformation is decent enough to fool anyone that has only seen Hokage-sama in pacing but should work more on details like skin tone and how old it must feel and look and his posture. But otherwise a very good job. I also saw that you have gotten better at making hand seals," he grinned at me and as the transformation disappeared in a cloud of smoke I puffed up my chest in pride. "Let's see if it is the same with Kawarimi."

I nodded at him and performed the five hand seals required for the technique and sent a tendril of chakra towards the block of wood we were supposed to use to perform the technique. I felt my chakra surrounding the wood before there was a pull and suddenly I found myself where the block of wood had been. I turned towards my previous position and saw myself holding the last hand seal for a moment before a cloud of smoke surrounded it and when it cleared the block of wood appeared instead.

 **A skill has been updated through a special act. By correctly performing a skill you have learned and used before you have updated the skill "Kawarimi no Jutsu". Due to previous experience with the technique it will be displayed accordingly.**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu. Active. LV 18 [0.0%].** **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. The technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture. Cost: 20 CP. Required Handseals: Dog – Snake.**

Iruka sensei nodded his head in approval and he chuckled when I used the technique again to go back to my place. "Excelent job. Now you only have to work on getting it done without hand seals and you can consider that technique combat ready. Now… the Bunshin please."

Gamer's Mind couldn't completely hold my grimace and my face ended up twitching much to the amusement of Iruka-sensei and the class. It was no secret that I sucked at this technique for some reason but there was still hope that with the gamer ability I will be able to perform the technique correctly this time around. I took a deep breath in and slowly performed the three hand seals required for the technique and channeled my chakra.

A plume of smoke later and my eyes twitched in irritation as Iruka grimaced and the class laughed at the five sickly looking clones. A second later and a blue window appeared in front of my face as the horrible excuses of illusory clones disappeared.

 **Error! User's Chakra Control skill has not enough level in relation to user's MAX CP to perform the skill!**

My eyes widened at that and I turned to Iruka-sensei. "Hey! I think I know why I can't do the jutsu!" Iruka turned interested eyes my way and he nodded at me to go on. I rolled back my sleeve and his eyes widened as he saw the three leafs stuck to my forearm. "I have been practicing chakra control lately under Jiji's advice to do so and thanks to that I just realized that I have too much chakra. I can't just put the exact amount needed for the technique since it is too little needed."

The others laughed harder at that but Iruka-sensei's eyes widened further before they narrowed in thought. A second later he face palmed and nodded to himself in a way that was painfully obvious he was telling himself that he should've known and my own eyes narrowed at that. What was what Iruka-sensei should've known that related to me having too much chakra? I just made the connection now thanks to the new window essentially telling me that so… why would Iruka act as if he should've known about it? Did he know I was a real Uzumaki? It could be plausible but unlikely since I didn't have the physical characteristics of the Uzumaki… and its perk wasn't the only one that gave me a boost in chakra each level.

This required further investigation but thanks to Iruka-sensei I got my first clue. It had to do with having too much chakra that affected the control of the same thing. I will need more to start investigating without wasting my time but I will keep it in mind for later use and reference.

My teacher coughed and nodded at me. "I see. Then you should continue practicing your Chakra Control as you have been doing lately. We'll see if the problem can be solved like that and if not then I'll look for a personalized requisite for you to pass since mastery of the Bunshin is necessary for graduation. I can make an exception with you because you can use perform everything that has been taught to you exceptionally but don't get your hopes up and continue practicing, okay?"

I nodded at him. "I get that. And I have improved my control a lot lately but I feel it could be done more, I don't know, efficiently or something. Do you know of a way to do that Iruka-sensei?"

He nodded his head after a second of thought. "Yes. You can try meditation while you focus on your chakra and control exercise you are performing. The better way to meditate is to get in a comfortable position and ignore everything around you except of the thing you want to concentrate on. This will not only help you with your chakra wise but it will also help you both physically and mentally in the long run."

I nodded at him in thanks and walked back to my seat ignoring the teasing of most of the class but the others ignored me as Ino walked down for her turn. I saw Hinata looking at me with small smile on her face and I smiled back at her a wave. She blushed red and looked away as she began to play with her fingers on her desk. I rose an eyebrow at that but shrugged my shoulders.

Back in my seat I got in a comfortable position and began to do as Iruka-sensei had said. Thanks to Gamer's Mind is was quite easy to ignore everything around me ranging from sounds and smells until the only thing I was consciously focusing on was the feeling of my chakra generating on my core and going through my chakra pathways and to the tenketsu below the leaves on my forearm as it made them stick there.

I took a deep breath and to me the only thing remaining in this world was my chakra and how it felt.

There was ding.

I opened my eyes.

And I was sure my grin unnerved everyone looking at me right now.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. By focusing on something specific and ignoring everything around you to better understand the object of your focus the skill "Meditation" has been created.**

"Hell to the fuck yeah!" I hissed in delight.

 **Meditation. Passive/Active. LV 1 [0.0%]. Meditation is a practice where an individual trains the mind or induces a mode of consciousness, either to realize some benefit or for the mind to simply acknowledge its content without becoming identified with that content or as an end in itself. It refers to a broad variety of practices that includes techniques designed to promote relaxation, build internal energy or life force. A particularly ambitious form of meditation aims at effortlessly sustained single-pointed concentration meant to enable its practitioner to enjoy an indestructible sense of well-being while engaging in any life activity. Warning: The skill cannot be actively used during combat.**

 **Passively increases STR, VIT, DEX, INT and WIS by 20%.**

 **Passively increases growth rate of physical and mental stats.**

 **Passively increases growth of the skill Chakra Control.**

 **When active increases HP Regeneration and CP Regeneration by 100%.**

 **When active increases growth of skills by 100%**

Forget what I said earlier.

 _This_ one was the biggest surge of power I ever felt

 **xXxXxXx**

It was by the time the Academy ended that I calmed down from the high creating the skill Meditation gave me. It was a fucking gold mine! The skill gave bonus to basically everything I needed to improve or needed to use improve other stuff. And the best part was that with my ability to multitask I could meditate and do other stuff at the same time as long as I was only training and not fighting which I suppose made sense.

With my new found CP R I activated observe while at the same time keeping four leaves stuck to my body. Observe I decided was going to be kept on for all times as of now because Jiji and Iruka-sensei always said that the best tool a ninja had was the amount of knowledge and information they had and Observe was a source of constant knowledge and information. I hadn't bothered to keep it active at all times before but now I could get away with it and still have sensible chakra to spend training another thing.

I stopped for a second and I realized that I wasn't in a fight and as long as I wasn't fighting I could be meditating so I activated meditation and I felt my focus sharpen on the feeling of my chakra and I opened my profile window and saw that my CP R was above fifty five. Observe now cost five CP to keep active so without too much thought I picked up six more leafs and put them on multiple parts of my body before I began to walk again to my destination. That was another skill that was going to stay on every time I could get away with it.

I opened up the window for the Chakra Control skill just in time to see it reach level sixteen before I closed it with a thought and a smile. The bloodlust detected alert were dismissed as soon as they appeared as I focused on my chakra and the information provided by observe. Those skills were growing incredibly fast thanks to meditation. Hell! Since Meditation was also a skill it was affected by itself, meaning that as I meditated I improved the skill as twice as fast by default. It was so broken it was beautiful.

Anyways I had asked yesterday for a place to buy the set of weights I needed and he pointed me towards one called 'The Twin Rising Dragons' and gave me directions. I hoped that this store wasn't biased negatively towards me and that they would actually treat me fairly. I didn't tell Gai-sensei of my worries because he was being so kind and I didn't want to disappoint him after all the advice in training he gave me.

It took me more or less an hour to reach the store because I wanted to improve observe and detect bloodlust as much as I could and I got more than what I hoped. Observe reached level twenty and now it gave information like what the person I was observing had for breakfast the past few days and stuff like that. Detect bloodlust was not at level twenty six and my range was of one hundred and forty five meters.

The things that I got that were more than what I was expecting were another breakthrough in Chakra Control and my first break through in Meditation and the surge of power was more significant if you looked it as a whole instead of only by individual stats. I decided to relax a little and stopped using Chaka Control, Meditation and Observe. Gai-sensei that relaxation was also important for training and I was going to relax… occasionally… or maybe when I recalled that I needed to relax like now.

The store looked fairly generic but very welcoming painted in dark gray and crimson colors with two sets of windows displaying impressive looking weapons at each side of the doors and above them was the name of the store stylishly painted in black over a clear colored wood. I shrugged my shoulders and entered the store, tingling bells announcing my arrival. I only had time to see that there was nothing in the middle of the store, that everything was arranged by the borders of the massive room before I was assaulted.

"Oh hell no!"

Someone grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and I felt myself being dragged further into the store and it took me a second to realize the fact the whoever she was hadn't triggered detect bloodlust so whatever anger she was feeling was not directed at me so I was not in immediate danger. That wasn't to say that there wasn't potential danger as I took in her brown hair pulled into two twin buns, athletic body for what I could see and a cute face with steel gray eyes that locked onto my with righteous fury.

 **Steel is my Live, Throwing is my way  
LV 42  
Tenten Higurashi**

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked meekly as she dragged me to the clothing portion of her store. My reluctance, nervousness and shyness had nothing to do with the fact that she was almost forty levels above me and that when I hit her with observe it showed just how out of my league she really was. This was one scary girl.

Tenten pointed at my clothing, which was my orange jumpsuit, and glared at me. "I can't in good consciousness let anyone wear that monstrosity. I don't know what you came to my store for but you will add a new guard robe to the list of things you are going to buy or I will kick you out. Do you understand me, blondie?"

I gulped and nodded my head as fast as I could and she seemed satisfied before I proceeded to have my innocence and dignity violated.

By the time she was done with me I was wearing a red short sleeved jacket over my fishnet shirt, black shorts, black sandals and my goggles were around my neck. Gamer's Mind couldn quite hold back the embarrassed blush on my face as I held two other sets of the same clothing just in different colors and was mollified by the fact she was also slightly embarrassed for what she did if the pink on her cheeks was anything to go by.

But while she was slightly embarrassed she didn't seem to regret what she had done as she threw my jumpsuit into a nearby trash can and I felt more than mildly offended but her level and what I had seen kept from making my annoyance and irritation known so I settled for meekness. "Um, ma'am can I get now what I wanted to buy in the first place?" She narrowed her eyes at me and hastily added, "And I very much appreciate what you did for me and my sense of fashion! I needed that wakeup call! You have my eternal gratitude and I am in your debt oh wise one!"

She nodded in satisfaction and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's better. What was that you wanted? We sell shinobi equipment and weapons here," she clarified further as she leaned forward on the counter to squint at me as if trying to figure out what I wanted without the need to tell her.

Slightly nervous at her closeness I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. "Well my sensei told me to come here to get a set of five chakra weights meant to go on my wrists, ankles and torso. He told me this was the place to get them because it wouldn't be too expensive and I can always get quality stuff here."

She pursued her lips and narrowed her eyes at me. "Is this sensei of yours called Gai by any chance?"

I blinked at her and nodded. "How do you know Gai-sensei?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead with two fingers almost tiredly. "He is my jonin sensei and that is something he would recommend a complete stranger if asked for tips on training but I guess he knows his stuff when that topic is brought up with him." She then looked at me with almost desperate eyes. "You don't have the sudden urge to wear tight clothing and put your hair into a bowl cut, do you?"

I blinked again. "Erm, no? Why would I do that?"

She sighed in relief before laughing sheepishly. "Gai-sensei has a track record of influencing his students more than he should. One of my teammates is a literal mini him and let me tell you that while he is the best ninja in the village he is just plain weird."

I shook my head at that. "Gai-sensei isn't weird! Gai-sensei is awesome! Why would you say that?" It didn't make any sense. Gai-sensei did this awesome poses, had a badass nickname and knew a lot about training and how to be a ninja. A guy like that couldn't possibly be weird.

Tenten shook her head at me. "Pray that you never find out. Anyways, wait here while I look for your weights." She said and I took the time she went to get my weights to activate all the skills I had been training on my way here. I suppose that the time for relaxation was over. I finished sticking the last leaf beneath my jacket when she came back with a box and she set it on the counter. "Alright here they are. Two wrist bands, two ankle bands and a vest with self-adjusting weight seals. You just have to put them on and channel chakra to the small black circle that is painted on them and they will adjust themselves accordingly until they reach their limit."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I took the box after putting the clothing I was unwillingly going to buy but would do it because I appreciated my health. "These have a limit on the amount of weight?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, they do but the limit is proportional to the amount of chakra and physic of the one wearing them. They were done like that so as not to stunt the growth of the wearer. If you reach the limit on the amount of weight you'll have to wait until your chakra grows and you increase in height and weight naturally while still wearing them on their limit before they begin to get heavier on their own again."

I nodded my head slowly. "That make sense, I think." I paused for a moment to open the box and look at what was inside and I saw the aforementioned items. They were colored a dark blue and I realized they would go well my current clothes and I wondered if she did it on purpose. Knowing here as much as I did, and thanks to observe it was more than she would probably be comfortable with, I decided that she indeed did it on purpose. "How much do I owe you?"

"Sixty five hundred ryo."

I winced. I had the money, sure, but it was still by far the most I spent in one go but giving a look to the weights I supposed it was going to be worth it. I handed her the exact amount of money and she took them with a smile on her face that any other time I would've thought as cute but right now I could only see sadism and desire for the world to burn at her hands.

"Pleasure to make business with you. I expect to see you here whenever you need something. Got that?"

I rolled my eyes at her but hastily added, "Of course madam!" When she glared at me dangerously. I waited for her to nod, indicating she was satisfied, before I hastily made my way out of the store officially scared shitless.

It would be later when I realized she never gave me her name herself and that I refused to offer mine because I was terrified of her.

Ugh.

* * *

 **Aw c'mon Naruto don't be like that. Tenten just wants to help you!**

 **Wrote this chapter between yesterday and today all the while listening to epic music. I think I need like six or seven more chapters to set up the context and build up Naruto's foundations before we can start to have shit hitting the fan.**

 **If you didn't believe me this chapter is prove that Naruto will be a badass… a badass that will be terrified of women after this experience but a badass nonetheless.**

 **Anyways see you next time with my next instalment of Deadly Games. And yes. The title of the story was meant to be as ominous as it could be when the story is about a ninja kid living his life as a game in a world where wars started because of disagreements and shared mean looks.**

 **Wait…**

 **Oh shit. Naruto has it cut out for him.**

 **Love y'all!**


	5. AN

I'm going to rewrite this. That's it.


End file.
